Consequences
by Claire2
Summary: AU. M/L. Liz comes back to Roswell after her first year of college.
1. Default Chapter

****

Consequences

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author: Claire

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell, yadda, yadda, yadda…

****

Rating: Don't know, probably R.

****

Pairing: Mostly M/L

****

Summary: AU. Liz comes back to Roswell after her first year of college, and she discusses a few things with Maria.

****

Distribution: If you want it, take it, just let me know where you put it.

****

Feedback: Uh-uh, you know how it works: no feedback, no story J. Oh and if someone wanna feedback in French, please do.

****

Author's note: Just wanna apologize for the mistakes I made L . You can tell me the mistakes I made, if you want. I'll be more than happy to correct them. E-mail me at clairinette14@aol.com 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

June 2003

Liz stared at the Crashdown, a small suitcase at her feet. She had just arrived from the airport, and she couldn't believe she was finally here. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for the rush of questions she knew would be coming from her best friend Maria that she hadn't seen in almost a year. Of course, they had talked on the phone, but it was different. There were things you just couldn't say on the phone… 

**Alright, I can handle it ** She thought, before grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the alien-themed restaurant where she grew up.

The first thing she saw when she entered the Café was the news uniform the waitresses were wearing.

"Well, how lucky. I can't believe my parents waited for me to go to college before they changed those damned outfits!" She said, not realizing she had said it aloud.

"I couldn't agree more!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and hugged her friend.

"Oh my god! Maria! You scared the Hell out of me!"

"Sorry. Oh my god, I can't believe it! You're here! Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Maria said, or rather almost yelled while hugging her best Friend back.

"Yeah, I know." Replied Liz when Maria let go of her. However, before she could say anything else, Maria started rambling, the way Liz had missed so much.

"So?! Tell me, did you miss me? How was your first year of college? Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun? Did Kyle enjoy it? Speaking of Kyle, Where is he? Wasn't he supposed to come back with you?"

"Wow, Maria, calm down! Are you Hyper or what?" asked Liz laughing.

"Oh, come on, Chica, It's been almost a year, I need to know everything that happened to you, EVERYTHING!"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything!"

"Okay, right, but it might take a while, so first I'm gonna greet my parents, ya know, tell them I'm back, then we'll go in my old room to discuss everything, I swear."

"Oh, yeah, uh, actually I forgot to tell you, your parents aren't here, they're out of town for the week, a really important convention or something like that. They were really sad about not being there when you'd be back, but they couldn't get out of it."

"Oh, Okay." Said Liz, a bit disappointed that her parents weren't here to greet her. 

Well, at least, Maria was here. She was going to tell Maria everything if that was what she wanted…uh, maybe leaving the SF part out. But before she could do anything Maria grabbed her arm and dragged her forcefully to her old bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Maria and Liz settled themselves on the bed.

"So, what do you want to know exactly?"

"Already told you, I wanna know everything."

"Yeah right, um… where do I start?"

"Um… Can I suggest the beginning?"

"Okay… um okay. First of all, ya know, I was really lucky, because I got that teacher and -"

"Wait a minute Liz. Just tell me: How did it gone with all of your classes?"

"Very well. I really did well, or at least that's what all my teachers told me -"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

"But, I thought you wanted to hear everything?"

"Of course I do! But I don't need to know all the details of your studies. Knowing you passed all of your classes very well is enough for me. But what I need to know is about your love life! Plus, you still didn't tell me why Kyle isn't here. Ya know, not that I miss him, but he's my stepbrother after all."

"Well, there's a good reason he didn't come back to Roswell with me."

"And that would be…?"

"He broke up with me." Maria was too shocked to say anything… well, at least for three seconds.

"HE WHAT?!!? How did he dare break up with my best friend, How? Why? I'm sorry Liz but I really don't get it."

"Well, he wasn't too thrilled when I told him I was pregnant." This time, Maria lost her voice for almost ten seconds.

"You're pregnant?"

"…."

"Liz Parker, you better answer that question! Are you pregnant?"

"Um… yeah, maybe I am." The questions came out of Maria's mouth faster than Liz would have ever thought it was possible.

"He dumped you because he got you pregnant?! The bastard! But I thought you two were waiting the marriage to… ya know?! And what are you going to do now? Are you going to keep the baby? Or are you going to get an abortion? And what about your studies? Have you told your parents yet? What did they say? Oh my god, oh my god!" when Maria eventually remained silent, Liz started answering her question very calmly.

"Yes he dumped me because I was pregnant. No, he isn't a bastard. I don't know about him waiting until the marriage, but apparently, I didn't. I am going to keep this baby and finish my studies by correspondence. No, I haven't told my parents yet, and yes, Oh my god." Liz had tried to make it unnoticed, but she was pretty sure Maria wasn't about to let it go.

"Um… Liz… may I ask what did you mean when you said 'I don't know about him waiting until the marriage, but apparently, I didn't.'?"

"He broke up with me because he knew it wasn't his baby."

"Oh My God!! Not only did you not wait until marriage to have sex, but also you had sex with someone else than your boyfriend and you managed to get pregnant from this someone else! Well, Chica, sorry to tell you this, but I think he was right to break up with you."

"I guess. Anyway, I don't care. I mean, it's not like I was in love with him."

"Yeah, I know, you already told me more than once that you liked him very much, but now that I think about it, not once did you tell me you loved him."

"Yeah, I guess I told everyone I wanted to wait until marriage because I didn't really want to do it with Kyle and that I just had to meet someone to… open my eyes."

"That's not how it's called anymore nowadays."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Nowadays, it's called: having sex."

"Maria!"

"Okay, okay. But now, I really want to know how it happened."

"Yeah. Right. Your remember when I told you at the beginning of the semester that Kyle and I were bored of being the only couple in the group we were hanging out with?"

"Um..Yeah."

"Well, a couple of days after that, I talked about it with my lab partner in bio. He told me that he and his girlfriend were having the same problem. So, we thought it could be some fun for the four of us to hang together. I talked about it with Kyle, and he agreed immediately. He told me he knew the girlfriend that she was in his English class. So we started hanging together. We really had blast. Well, at least I know I was having blasts, because, I… uh.. I kinda had a crush on my lab partner."

"Is he the Father-to-be?"

"Maria, I'm not at this point of the story yet."

"Sorry, sorry, no more interruption, I promise."

"Okay, so we really hit it off, and one day, Max, Kyle -"

"Max? Is it the name of your lab partner?"

"Maria!" said Liz, a tone of warning in her voice. "You promised!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, please, continue."

"I was going to. So, I was saying that we really hit it off, and one day Max**, **_who's my lab partner,_ Kyle, Tess, _who's Max's girlfriend_**,** and I went for a walk on the cliffs. "

*_Then I broke my leg, we were really far from the car and Max healed me with his aliens powers. He and Tess told Kyle and I they had these powers and that they were alien along with their friends Michael and Isabel after we asked them how it was possible that Max had healed me. They told us everything although I already knew thanks to the connection Max had made with me to heal my leg. And thanks to that connection, I also knew that Max had feelings for me, more than friendship, but that he couldn't be with me because he was destined to be with Tess. We discussed those things in private and we agreed that nothing could happen between us._ *

That was what Liz wanted to tell Maria, but she wasn't sure how her friend could handle it. Plus, she swore Max she wasn't going to tell their secret. So, instead of this, she told Maria: "We were doing some kind of explorations, and Max and I lost sight of Kyle and Tess. After a few tensed moments, we started talking about some things, and eventually, He told me he was attracted to me, and I told him I was attracted to him too. But after a long talk, we agreed that it wasn't romantic feelings, and that it didn't worth endangering our relationships with Kyle and Tess. So we decided not to do anything. Then the things went back to normal for a few weeks. We were still feeling the sparkles, but we tried to ignore it. That's when the story begin to… Well, after a few weeks, Max and I learned that our Biology class had been chose to be a part of a new Biology convention being held in New York. It was going to last a week. I think I talked to you about it. Anyway, we were really happy to go, because it was a big chance, and Kyle and Tess were happy for us too. The next week, we were on the plane with our class heading to New York. Max and I were sitting side by side, and it was weird, because it was the first time since that day at the cliffs we were alone together without neither Kyle nor Tess. Anyway we tried to ignore it and eventually we kinda laughed of it, because we were acting like fools ya know. After that we were both more relaxed. 

The day after, everyone had already left the hotel for the convention, except Max and I, because I was running late and Max was waiting for me. Eventually I was ready and we took the elevator. The only problem was that the elevator stopped at the third floor. We knew then that we were probably going to be there for a few hours cause the hotel was reserved for the people going to the convention, and all the guests already left. As for the personnel of the hotel, they had their own elevator and were supposed not to take the one reserved to the guests. We yelled continuously for almost half an hour hoping someone would hear us, but eventually, we gave up. We still had to wait four or five hours before the convention ended for the day. We tried to entertain ourselves, but it was kinda hard, because there was a lot, LOT of sexual tension. Finally, I gave up. I kinda gave Max to understand that maybe it was okay for us just to try a little kiss, that it was just to see how it was, and that neither Tess nor Kyle would have to hear about. He agreed, telling me it would be nothing important. How wrong we were. The first touch of his lips one mine was just magic, exactly how I would have imagined it, and within seconds, we were both engaged in a very heavy make-out session. I don't think I had ever been so sexually aroused before, and judging by the huge bulge that was against my stomach, Max was pretty aroused to. His hands were everywhere, on my back, on my ass, on my breasts, and mine weren't inactive either. One things leading to another, we both ended up naked. That's when we realized what we were about to do. We stopped kissing, just staring at each other." Liz paused and smiled as she remembered those moments. 

Maria couldn't believe it. Where had gone the serious and responsible Liz Parker she knew so well? Her mouth was hanging open a she stared at her best friend. Then it hit her. She was glowing. Liz was glowing with something she had never seen on her friend before. She was glowing with love.

"Sooo? What happened next?"

"Um, well…" 

=Flashback=

__

Max stared at Liz for a few seconds, which seems like forever for both of them.

"Liz… I…"

"No Max. Don't say it, please. I'm not sorry. I want you to make love to me. I don't want us to think about the consequences. I want to live this moment. I know about your destiny, and us making love won't have to screw it. It will be without consequences. When we'll come back, it will be like nothing ever happened. We'll just have to forget and go back to our normal lives. I… just want you to be… my first." 

"You mean… You and Kyle… didn't do it?"

"Um… no. I told him I wanted to wait until the marriage."

"Liz, I don't want to screw this up. You wanted to wait until marriage, and I was going to screw it up. I could never give this to you. I'm sorry."

"No, Max. I'm not. I want it. Don't you understand? I think I'm in love with you, with an alien not less, who one day is probably going to go back to his home planet with his young bride. Don't you understand that after you'll left, I'll have to go back to a normal, boring life, with someone I care about, but whom I could never love? For once, I want… something else. Something that only you can give me."

"Liz, I don't think things will ever go back to normal after that. Because I think I'm in love with you, too."

"Then Max, let us have this thing we know we could never have after. Just let this week be only for the two of us, before we have to go back to normal, you to Tess, and me to Kyle, and before we have to forget. Just… let it be."

"I'll never forget it Liz. Even I left for another planet, and that I never see you again, you'll stay in my mind and in my heart forever. If it wasn't for the people waiting for Michael, Isabel, Tess and I to come back and deliver them from Khivar, I would have never been with Tess in the first place. I don't love her. I care about her but I don't love her. And, I just want you to know that you'll be my first, too. But, as we are both aware, we will have to… go back to normal. So, I'm going to ask you: Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want this more than anything." She smiled. Max smiled back. And as he bent down to kiss her before slowly making love to her, she was happier than she had ever been until that moment. 

=End of Flashback=

"So, Liz, tell me, what happened?!"

"Um, yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out."

"Yeah, I saw." Said Maria, causing Liz to blush as she remembered why she had zoned out.

"Yeah, so I was saying that we were just staring at each other, and I knew Max was going to stop us from doing anything. Before he actually had time to say it, I convinced him that we should think about the consequences, and that neither Kyle nor Tess needed to know about it."

"And?"

"And that was the best week of my life."

"Uh-uh, no way, I want details Chica."

"Maria, some things are privates."

"No, Liz, I mean it. Well, at least, if you don't want to give me little details, You'll have to answer a few questions. Nothing too personnel, I swear."

"Okay then, fine. Go ahead."

"So your first time was in an elevator?" 

"Yes."

"Didn't you think about using protection?"

"I was on the pill."

"Okay, so, did you have orgasms?"

"Maria!"

"Okay, maybe too personnel. How many time did you did it?"

"Um, we did it three time in the elevator, twice in his bedroom, once in a restaurant's bathroom, once in a small office room at the convention, twice in his shower, once in my shower, and five times in my room."

At the time Liz finished speaking, Maria's mouth was hanging to the floor.

"But Liz, you were there only a week and you did it like…" Maria paused to count in her head. "LIKE 15 TIMES!!!!"

Liz had a contented smile on her face. She looked very pleased.

"Yeah, I know."

"Way to go, girl!" replied Maria, laughing. "So, what happened when you came back? Did your lives went back to normal?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" asked Maria disappointed.

"Well, almost."

"Oh, that's better. So?"

"Well, I kept dating Kyle, but I was avoiding him. Max was kind of doing the same with Tess, and we kept seeing each other in secret. But then, Kyle and Tess started getting suspicious. So Max and I decided to play it cool for a moment. It's about a week later that I found out I was pregnant. I really didn't know what to do. Both Max and Kyle noticed a change in my behavior. When Kyle asked for explanations, I just… I just pushed him away. But when Max asked… I had to tell him. You can't imagine how afraid I was of his reaction. But he stunned me. Of course, at first he was too shocked to talk. But then, you know a big smile plastered on his face, and I knew it would be okay. He told me that he was really happy he was going to be a father, but the only problem was Tess."

*_What Am I going to tell her: Oh yeah, he couldn't break up with her because she was his destiny, she was his young bride in a previous life, and now they are meant to marry in order to produce an heir and to bring the peace on their home planet_.*

"She, uh, their parents arranged their marriage. They're supposed to marry as soon as they come back to… where they are from." Maria had an 'Uh?-look' on her face.

"Peoples still do that?"

"Yeah, uh, you see, it's like an old tradition. Max's family and Tess's family are both really important where they live, and… Er… in order that no one fights for… the 'power?' their family decided to marry them. That way there's no fight between the family." Liz thought that her story was pretty shaky, but she hoped Maria would believe it. After all, it wasn't a lie. It's just that the families were a lot more important, royalties actually. And, oh, yeah, they lived on another planet.

"Whoa. Is it like the Mafia or something?"

Liz jumped on the idea.

"Exactly! It's that! Their families are in the Mafia! And, everyone is going to have big, BIG problems if someone find out. Maria, you have to swear you won't talk about anything I told you to anyone, Okay?"

"Um… Okay… Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something. Isn't it hard?" 

"Yes, it is, a little. But I know Max doesn't love her."

"So, how did you told Kyle?"

"Well, I asked him to meet me at my place. He was really nervous when he got there. So I decided not to make him wait. So I got straight to the point. I said: Kyle, I have something really important to tell you: I'm pregnant."

"Wow. What did he say?"

"You wanna know his exact words? He said: What? How is it possible? I didn't even touch you!"

"My God, that guy is so dense!"

"Yeah, anyway. I told him: I know. Then he understood. I felt like the lowest form of life on earth. He was really disappointed that I had betrayed him that way, and immediately said that he didn't want to take care of the baby as his own because it wasn't his, but that I could still call him if I needed a baby-sitter, I guess he understood that what I was feeling for him was just friendship."

"You mean he wasn't mad at you?!"

"Yeah, that was weird. Actually, he seemed kinda relieved."

"Well, you know Kyle. He's always been weird about the relationships."

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna head downstairs, we could grab a could grab some ice cream and I'd talk to you about what happened to me while you were away, deal?"

"Deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

20 minutes later 

"It was good to see you again, Liz." 

"Yeah, you too, Maria. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on me!"

"Oh, and do you know if Alex will come too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. I'll give him a ride."

"Okay. I think I'll have to repeat my story." Said Liz, moaning at the thought of telling the story once more.

"I'll fill him in if you want."

"That would be really great. Thank you Maria. I know I told you not to tell anyone, but for Alex it's different."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to hide things from one of your best friends, would you?" teased her Maria.

"No, of course, I wouldn't want to." Liz insisted on the words _want to,_ for herself, because she was keeping things from Maria, but she didn't want to. That way, she didn't really lie to Maria; she just said the things in a diverted way.

"Okay. Goodbye then."

"Yeah, goodbye. See ya later Maria."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC???

Soooooo? Did you like it? Do I continue? Please tell me!!!


	2. chapter 2

1.1 Consequences  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz sat down on her bed. It had felt soo good to see Maria. And felt so good to be able to talk to her about everything. Well, almost everything. She couldn't deny that she's been relieved to talk about it to someone. It was true, what she had said. That she knew he didn't love Tess. But, maybe, she had lied a bit. It didn't hurt a little. It hurt so much, that sometime she just want to cry, cry 'til she didn't have a tear left. But she didn't. she held and still hold herself together. For Max. and for him. For that little boy growing inside her. Yeah, she already knew it was boy, thanks to Max. And she wasn't about to let him sense her sadness, her despair at the fact that she could never be with Max the way she wanted to. Getting married, living together, spending all their time together… and not to have to share him with another woman, living in the shadow of this other woman she could never be: his destiny. She knew Max didn't love Tess, but she didn't knew if Tess loved Max. Max had told her so many times that Tess didn't love him, that she was just playing a game in front of their friends, and in front of Michael and Isabel. But who was he to affirm things like that. Of course he knew what she told him, but could he know what she was thinking and feeling? What if someday, Tess decides that she's tired of waiting, and that it's time for her and Max to produce an heir? She didn't even want to though about. I was sickening her. 'Try not to think about it!' she told herself firmly. With that, she changed in her pjs and went to sleep, her hand protectively on her stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz was slowly awakening, when she felt her hand on her stomach and smile.  
  
"Is that beautiful smile for me?" asked someone in a playful tone.  
  
That's when she realized that the hand on her stomach wasn't hers. She looked up at the man lying beside, stunned.  
  
"Max?!? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What? Don't I get a hello-kiss?"  
  
"Of course you are, you smart ass!" she answered, before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him until he was left breathless.  
  
"That was a good hello!"  
  
"Yeah. So, you didn't tell me? What are you doing here? I mean, how did you manage to come here? Isn't Tess going to be suspicious?"  
  
"I told Tess that I was going to see my adoptive parents in Albuquerque with Isabel. And if she calls at my parents, I told everyone I was going to visit an old friend."  
  
"So what? I'm 'an old friend' now? How old?" She asked in a fake indignation.  
  
"Old enough for some thing I have in mind…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Liiii-iiiz! We're here!! Liiii- Oh My God!!! Who are you? What are you doing in My best friend's room? Where's Liz? Oh my god, where's my cedar oil?"  
  
Max stayed stunned at the blond pixie. He tried to remember who this might be. Loud blond girl+best friend+cedar oil=…Maria?  
  
"You must be Maria… and-"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"oh, yeah."  
  
"I repeat: Who are you? And what are you doing here? And how do you know my name? If you don't answer me, I'm gonna scream!" she yelled.  
  
"Um, alright, um I'm Max, and uh..er… Liz is taking a shower…and"  
  
"You're Max? As in the Max? Oh my god!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's me."  
  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!"  
  
"Maria? Care to explain? The Max?"  
  
"Oh, my, yeah, I'm sorry Alex, I forgot to tell you. Max is… uh… Liz's lab partner."  
  
"Her lab partner?" asked Alex still confused. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"Oh yeah! The lab partner! Oh,okay."  
  
Max had watch the scene with amusement. So Liz had talk about him to her friends. He wondered what she had told them.  
  
"What-" before he could say anything else, he heard the bathroom door opening, followed by Liz's voice.  
  
"Max, could you- Oh, Maria, Alex! You're here! Um… uh… I guess you met Max?" She entered the room with a shy smile, slightly embarrassed by the conditions her friends had meet her boyfriend. **Oh my god, oh my god, what are they gonna think? What are they thinking? They know he's the Max I talked about… and I told Maria about the 15 times! I'm sure they're suspecting what we were doing earlier. At least Maria is! Thanks God they didn't show up half an hour earlier! I would be sooooo dead…**  
  
"Oh, yeah, you can say it!"  
  
"Um… what do you say we head downstairs, I'm really starved." Suggested Liz, trying to avoid any questions she knew Maria would ask.  
  
"Yeah, I can understand it!" said Maria, under her breath only for Alex to hear. And then, louder:  
  
"So, Liz, what was you doing with Max in your room so late? I mean it's almost noon and you just got out of the shower?"  
  
**I knew it! I just knew it she was gonna ask something like that!**  
  
Liz just shot Maria a 'don't-you-dare' look, not trying to voice an answer, before turning to see if Max had heard Maria's comment, and by the way his ears had turned a bright red, he had. She sighed, took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, not wanting him to be embarrassed.  
  
As they arrived downstairs Maria heard Alex asked:  
  
"So, Max. How is it to have parents in the Mafia?"  
  
Max's eye went wide and he questioned Liz silently. She shrugged and mouth 'I'll explain later'. Maria, as she saw Max's eyes widening, hissed at Alex:  
  
"Damn it, Alex! I told you we weren't supposed to know about it!"  
  
"Oh um.. um, Max, man, that's' not what I meant… uh.."  
  
"Don't worry Alex, it's okay, as long as no-one else knows." Replied Max, who had heard Maria.  
  
"Okay. Wow, you know, Max, Liz scared the hell out of me yesterday when she told me about your parents being in the mafia, and that those who knew about it risked to… Oh, I don't even want to think about it!"  
  
"Well, you know, I had to be sure you weren't going to tell anyone." Liz said, trying to defend herself.  
  
"Yeah, right, I can understand. But Liz, how are you going to explain this to your parents. I mean, I'm pretty sure they're not going to be thrilled." Both Max and Liz paled at Maria's sentence.  
  
"Yeah, she's right. And Max, how are gonna tell them that you can't marry their daughter?"  
  
"Oh my god, Liz! They're right! Your parents are gonna kill me! I mean, I don't know them, but any parents would kill me!"  
  
"No, Max, it's gonna be okay…um…we… um… we'll try to find an explanation. It… it will be okay." Tried to reassure him Liz, although she was hoping she sounded more sure than she was. Everyone looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later  
  
Maria, Alex, Max and Liz were sat in a booth, with Liz on Max's laps, his arms around her waist.  
  
They were quietly talking, trying to find something to tell Liz's parents. A few people were already in the Crashdown, so when the door opened, no-one noticed. Suddenly, Maria saw a spiky haired boy heading towards them. Before she could say anything, the guy was at their booth.  
  
"Maxwell! Thank god, I finally found you!"  
  
"Michael?!! What the Hell are you doing here?" asked Max while Liz was discretly sliding off his laps, hoping Michael wouldn't notice.  
  
"We have a problem… no, wait, you have a problem!"  
  
"What are you talking about? And how did you find me?"  
  
"It's not important how I found you. What's important, is that you, stupid asshole, got your girlfriend pregnant!" Max's face went white.  
  
"You… you… you know?"  
  
"Yeah. Not thanks to you. Isabel told me."  
  
"You mean, Iz… Iz knows?"  
  
"Yeah. Tess told her."  
  
"What?!? Tess knows?!?" asked Max, frightened.  
  
"Of course she knows! She's the one whose pregnant!"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?" yelled both Max and Liz. That's when Michael noticed her. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Liz?! What are you doing here??"  
  
"She lives here, duh." Throw Maria at his face.  
  
"Um… Hi? Nice to see you Michael. Meet my friends Alex and… Maria."  
  
Michael looked at Maria.  
  
"Did I asked you something? I was talking to Liz." Then turning to Liz: "You live here?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I grew up in this alien-themed restaurant. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." He laughed a bit.  
  
"Excuse me, but why would it be ironic?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing Alex, it's just…er… a joke between us.." quickly lied Liz.  
  
"Uh-uh." Said Alex, not really understanding.  
  
"Uh, Guys, could we like come back to the topic in matter, please?" asked Max. He really wanted to know what was that shit Michael was talking about. "Tess can't be pregnant! I mean, we never… um, well, we never… um… ya know?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, then she whispered to Liz:  
  
"Guys can be soooo dense!"  
  
Unfortunately, Michael had heard her.  
  
"What? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"  
  
"What? That she had enough to wait for Max to come around aand that she offered herself a little fun? Nah, not at all, I really wasn't thinking that!" replied Maria, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
"You can't say that! You don't know anything about Max and Tess's relationship. She would never, never do something like that, and neither would Max!" he shot back.  
  
Maria wanted to laugh. She looked at Max and Liz, and they both had their head down, looking at the table as if it was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen. Not wanting to turn them down, 'coz apparently they didn't want Michael to know about their… relationship, she asked Michael:  
  
"Then explain how she suddenly is pregnant when her boyfriend didn't even touched her?"  
  
Damn, though Michael, she's asking way to much questions. I believe Max when he says that he and Tess didn't do anything, but Tess could never cheat on him, I mean… could she? Nah, it must be an alien thing.  
  
Not knowing what to say without revealing anything alien, Michael didn't reply.  
  
Just as Max was about to say something, a waitress stopped at their booth and dropped The saturn rings Alex had ordered. Maria looked at Liz closely as she saw her friend's face go pale.  
  
"Liz… Are you okay?" asked Maria concerned.  
  
"Um, not really." She put a hand on her mouth and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom!" she ran off to the bathroom while everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"What- What.." Max started to stand up, but Maria stopped him  
  
"Wait Max! I think I know what's wrong…"  
  
"Yeah? Well, what?"  
  
Maria looked at him with knowing eyes, and said:  
  
"Morning sickness."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What? Morning sickness? What the… Oh! You mean… she's pregnant?! But I thought she and Kyle were-"  
  
"It's not Kyle's." replied Maria evenly, not really wanting to say more.  
  
"…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She cheated on Kyle?!" asked Michael, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"But… But what is she going to to? What is she gonna say to Kyle?"  
  
"She already told him, they broke up and she's keeping that baby. But don't worry, she and Kyle are still on good terms." She said the last part with a sweet (but false) smile, already knowing that it didn't really mattered to him.  
  
He looked at her, annoyed, before glancing at Max  
  
"Wow, man, this is so weird. This is so really weird! I mean Liz Parker-"  
  
"Someone talking about me?"  
  
They hadn't seen her come back, so Michael nearly jumped in shock when he heard her behind him. They all looked at Liz, relieved to see that she was looking better.  
  
"Oh, hey Liz, sorry, I hadn't heard you come. So, you better?"  
  
"Um, yeah, thanks Michael. I guess it was just-"  
  
"Morning sickness?" she stared back at him in shock.  
  
"Um… yeah…" she responded, on her guards.  
  
"I can't believe it. So you're going to have a baby. Wow."  
  
She laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you can say it. Wow." She said smiling.  
  
"How far along are you? Not more than a couple of month I guess?" he asked "'coz You aren't showing, yet."  
  
"Um, yeah, a month and a half actually."  
  
"So, um, who's going to be a father? Anyone I know?" he asked smiling.  
  
Liz's smile faded, but before she could of anything to say, she heard Max say softly:  
  
"I am." Was all he said. Liz felt her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Michael stared between Max and Liz, shock written all over his face. No one spoke, not daring to break the silence while Michael was trying to digest the information. He crossed his arms, and stared at Max accusingly.  
  
"Well, Max, thanks for the flash info." The look Michael had now on his face was a look of hurt, while Max looked guiltily at him, waiting for his friend to finish.  
  
"I mean, I thought we were friends, I can't, I can't believe you kept something like that from me, but not only did you kept this from me, but she cheated on you, and you cheated on Tess, since at least a month and a half –" he said looking at Liz pointedly, " but you all kept on pushing me and Isabel together, knowing we didn't want to be together. Destiny. Does that mean something to you or Tess? You shouldn't have tried to make us follow our destiny if you wasn't following yours." He said the last part more calmly, although by the look in his eyes you could say he was really angry. "I'm leaving now." Was all he said before heading toward the exit.  
  
"Well," hissed Maria at Max, "I didn't get everything he said, but aren't you going to catch him, and try to explain to him?"  
  
Max looked at Maria sadly, before replying.  
  
"No. He's right. I know he is. Plus, he's gonna need time to process with everything he learnt. Right now, he's mad at me and Tess, and there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Oh." She whispered softly, looking longingly at the door, not listening anymore.  
  
"Well," added Liz "I think it went well."  
  
Alex looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"Are you crazy? You think this went well?"  
  
"No, Alex, she's right. You don't know Michael. I expected something way worse from him. And I don't even know how my sister is gonna react when she'll learn the truth."  
  
Alex looked at him in sympathy.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry to say this, but I think you've other problems. What are you gonna to about Tess?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"… Hi Tess… Yeah it's me… yeah, I'm fine… yeah, yeah, it's okay… um actually yeah… I think we need to talk… you do?… Um okay… yeah, I guess it would be better face to face. Where are you? … You are?… Oh, good, I'm not very far… Um yeah… I could come-… Uh, yeah, yeah, that would be okay… Yeah, if you want… Um, yeah, I'm in Roswell… HAHA, real funny Tess… No, um… yeah there is… so at the Park? Yeah okay. Tomorrow at 2pm... Yeah, okay… yeah, bye, see you tomorrow." Max hung down the phone just as Liz entered the room.  
  
"You called Tess?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She'll be here tomorrow. She'll meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um, Liz… do you think you could join us like… I don't know, maybe at 2:30pm. I don't want her to see you at first. But then, when I'll told her, I want you to be here when… when I told her."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll just be waiting in the background."  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. But Liz, I want to warn you: Even if she has someone in her life, I don't think she's gonna be too thrilled about us being pregnant. I mean, we were never in love, but in the past, anytime a girl would be showing too much… attention to me, she just… I don't know… but I can say that it never was a nice sight."  
  
"Oh, don't worry for me. I'm a big girl you know. I really like Tess, but if she does anything to harm our baby, it's not gonna be a nice sight either!"  
  
Max laughed with her.  
  
"Oh, I believe you, don't worry!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC… 


	3. chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part 3**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maria was walking home, cursing under her breath for not coming to the Crashdown with the Jetta in the first place. Of course, Max had offered her a ride home, but she had declined. It was pretty obvious that Max and Liz had others thing to… like take care of Max's… girlfriend? Yuk, thinking that way was pretty confusing. Max's girlfriend. Liz's was Max's girlfriend. All of this was so wrong. But so confused too. Max's girlfriend, not Liz, but that Tess chick, was pregnant. Well, Liz was pregnant, too, but with Max's child. While Max's Tess was pregnant with someone else than Max. Well, at least… that's what he said. Although Maria really wanted to believe him, she had never trust a guy before, 'cept Alex. And it was not going to start today. 

Still cursing against herself, a bit louder, she quickened her pace as she passed by the park.

"Damn me! Why did I have do be such a jackass! They offered me a drive home, but nooo. I had to refuse so they could talk about 'important things'. Damn me damn me damn me!"

Unbeknown to her someone else was in the park, too, and had heard her muttered to herself.

"Speaking to yourself?"

"Ahhh! Oh my god, you.. you damned jackass, you scared me!" she yelled, looking at the person on the bench near her.

"Oww, so _I_ am the Jackass now?" He replied annoyingly to Maria.  She glared at him.

"Listen, um, Michael, is it?" She asked, although she clearly remembered. At his brief nod, she continued. "I don't know what you're doing here, alone, in the middle of the park, but YOU SCARED ME! Is it so hard to understand? You could apology, at least."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He said, sighing with annoyance.

"You don't sound like you mean it." Replied Maria irritably.

He glanced at her eyes before looking at the floor. Then sighing, he said:

"Listen, I'm sorry, ok. Could we drop the subject now?" Asked Michael sincerely. He wasn't used to apology, and it made him feel ill-at-ease. 

She flashed him a bright smile.

"You see? It's much better, now we can restart on good terms." She shook his hand, and said:

"Hi, My name is Maria DeLuca, it's a pleasure to meet you." She grinned.

At first he wanted to laugh at her, but then he stopped himself, and just said with a half smile:

"Michael Guerin. Nice to meet you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So, what are you gonna tell her?" asked Liz, sitting herself beside Max on her bed.

"I don't know, Liz. I guess, it depends on what she'll tell me."

"Max, are you gonna tell her eventually, you know… about… you know?"

"Yeah. Maybe not tomorrow, but I'll tell her." He sounded resigned.

"Do you think she'll hate us both?"

"Sincerely? I don't know."

"I hope no. You know, today when Michael told us she was pregnant, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest."

"I know, I know what you felt." He hugged her tight, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you… do you think it could be something… alien?" She felt him tensed beside her, and she shivered at the thought. "You… you think it could be… yours?" 

"I-I… I don't know. I don't think it is, but we can't know for sure…"

"Yeah… Max?"

"Um?"

"What are you… I mean, what are _we_ gonna do if it's yours."

"We'll deal with it." She looked at him sadly.

"Liz, it wouldn't change anything for you and our little one. I would still love you no matter what." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, Max, I know that."

"And you know, maybe Michael is wrong, maybe he misunderstood or something." Added Max with some hope. 

Liz didn't look convinced, but she dropped the subject.

"By the way, talking of Michael, where do you think he is? Do you think he left town?"

"I don't know, either he left town or is sleeping in his car, waiting to complain to me some more tomorrow. Either way, it's nothing good for me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch, Maria." Said Michael, arranging some covers on the couch.

"Oh, it's okay Michael, my mom is out of town anyway." She replied, coming in the room with some pillows that she handed him.

Michael raised an eyebrow, took the pillows and asked in a teasing tone:

"Um, is that an invitation?" 

"You wish! Never on the first night, baby." She teased back.

"Then, maybe tomorrow?" he continued.

Maria just laughed at him, her arms crossed on her chest.

He tried to look hurt.

"What? You don't like me? Oh, come on, tell me you don't want my body!"

She laughed again.

"That is so not the problem, Mr. Grumpy, but I kinda heard you had a girlfriend." As soon as she had finished her sentence, Maria felt the change in Michael.

"What? Did I… Did I say something wrong."

"No… I mean yes, but no. It's just… I don't know, but I… I don't have a girlfriend. It was just a web of lies… You just reminded me of the little fight with Max this afternoon."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

He sat on the couch, and she sat beside him.

"No, it's okay."

"Yeah? I mean, I know what it is about, Max told us about your destiny this afternoon after you left." Michael looked taken aback, and fought for breath again.

"He… He told you about… about the… Destiny?"

"Yeah, you know, parents in the Mafia, arranged marriage and all." Michael thought his eyes were gonna drop of his orbits and roll onto the floor. Then after a few seconds, the comprehension started to dawn on him.

"Oh! _That's_ what he told you!"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah… Why? It's not that? Did he forget something?"

"Um, no, no, that's all." He quickly replied.

"Uh uh. Ok. Well, g'night." She got up from the couch, smiled at him one more time and left the room.

"Good night." He replied once alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**The next day**

Liz was trying to wake Max up, which was not easy, after the long night they got…

"Max, Max wake up. Max, come on, wake up! You have to meet Tess in two hours."

"Um… One more minute honey." Max mumbled in his sleep. Liz just stared at him, speechless for a few seconds.

"Uh? Honey? Since when do you call me honey?" This woke up Max completely.

"Um? Liz? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, _Honey_." She replied innocently.

Max felt his cheeks reddening when he understood what this meant.

"Oh… um… well, I'm sorry, I mean…"

"No Max, it's okay," she smiled, "I like that… honey." He smiled back at her sheepishly.

"So, um you like that, honey?" he asked, bending on his elbow.

"Uh-uh." She nodded, smiling.

"Well, we-" the phone rang at this moment, interrupting Max.

_RIIIIING_

"I'll get it" said Liz, getting up.

"Oh, no, please Liz, stay in bed with me." Whimpered Max.

"What? No more honey?" she asked teasingly. "Anyway, I have to get it, who knows, maybe it's important."

Max nodded, and then lay back on the bed, an arm crossing over his eyes, and groaned slightly. Liz laughed at his childishness, and picked the phone up.

"Hi?… " Her eyes widened. 

"Um, yeah… HE IS?" she almost shrieked in surprise. Max raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. Liz seemed to calm down a bit. 

"I can't believe her! Nor he, for the matter! … Yeah… You what?! … Um…yeah… You're mad? … Yeah, later okay… Yeah, ok. Bye." She didn't put the phone down, but handed it to Max, who took it without asking anything.

"Hi? … Oh, hey, uh, hi… um… yeah… yeah, I understand… Of course I know it… uh-uh… You are? … You're sure you don't want to-… no, ok… Yeah, yeah, it's okay… Uh-uh. Yeah, bye." Max handed the phone back to Liz for her to put it down.  Then, really seriously, he said:

"I am soooo dead." 

Liz laughed at him and then added in a serious tone:

"Ohhhh yeah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The phone had been ringing for two minutes in the DeLuca house before a sleepy Maria picked it up.

"Hello? … Um, yeah… yeah of course, wait a minute" she put a hand on the receiver and walked in the living room.

"Michael. Michael! Michael, wake up, there's someone on the phone for you!"

"Um…" Maria started to shake him to woke him up.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head!" she yelled in his hear. He jerked awake.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up, I'm up! What's the problem?" The poor Michael looked taken aback. Maria smiled sweetly at him and handed him the phone.

"There's someone on the phone for you honey." Michael sighed with annoyance and took the phone.

"Yeah?" He said, annoyed, in the receiver.

"Jeez Michael, could you be any nicer?" replied the voice on the phone.

"Well sorry Izzy, But I'm not usually nice to people who call so early in the morning," He glanced at Maria who was falling asleep on the couch next to him, "I was having a wonderful dream."

"Morning? Michael, it's afternoon already. It's 1pm." Stated Isabel.

"Um? It is? Well, I was really tired." He glanced again at Maria who was now snoring slightly beside him.

"Yeah, I can understand, I mean with Max and Tess…"

"Yeah. That stuff is getting on my nerves."

"I know, me too. I called Max about an hour ago, to give him a piece of my mind. But it was the soft version, you know." Michael repressed a yawn then laughed with her.

"So what, when are you giving him the hard version?"

"Actually, that's the reason of my call."

"Um?"

"Do you think your friend Maria would mind if I stayed at her home for a couple of days?"

"You comin' to Roswell?"

"Yeah. I don't see why you should be the only ones to visit the alien capital." She said very seriously, although it was not the reason she wanted to come to Roswell.

"Yeah, anyway. I don't think she would mind, her mom's outta town for the week anyway, I can't ask her though, because she fell asleep. See, I'm not the only one who think that 1pm is still early."

"Yeah whatever Michael. I'll be on the plane tomorrow morning, if she don't mind I'll stay with you guys at her house, otherwise I'll stay in a motel, doesn't really matter anyway."

"Yeah, ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, great. Bye."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Oh, and, Isabel?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." He said before putting the phone down. He sighed and put his arm warily around Maria's shoulder. He watched her sleeping peacefully beside him. That girl was weird. Or rather, It was what he was feeling when he was with her that was weird. Yesterday, after he had called Isabel, they had had a long talk, and that's when he had first been aware of the butterflies in his stomach when she was laughing, or smiling, or pouting… and anything she would do. He had never felt that way about anyone before, and it frightened him. He hadn't even known her for 24 hours, for God's sake! But then, he was an alien, and he knew that weirder things happened every day…

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**The park, 2pm.**

Max was sitting on a bench, looking nervously around him every two or three minutes. Tess was late. Hell, she was always late, no matter how important it was. That wasn't what had made him nervous. It was Liz who had done that. She was hiding in the bushes just in front of him, and he was afraid Tess would see her when she would arrive. He couldn't see her, but with Tess and her mind power, he'd never know for sure what the alien girl was able to do.

Liz had been watching Max for five minutes, when a voice behind her startled her.

"So, still spying on aliens?"

She jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh my god, Kyle, you scared me!"

"Yeah, I know!" he said, smiling.

She hugged him. After all, they were still friends.

"So, I ddn't know you were back in Roswell."

"Yeah, but I live here, so ya know, it's kinda normal that I come back every once in a while." He replied teasingly.

"Well, yeah."

"So… what are you doing here, spying on Max?"

"Oh, um… well…"

"You're here for the meeting between Tess and Max? Come, on, I know it."

"Ok, well, you're right. But how did you know?"

"Tess asked me to come."

"Oh."

"You know, I was startled when she told me that Max was in Roswell. I didn't know you were such good friends."

"Well, yeah, you know…" then she added under her breath: "You have no idea!"

"Of course, Tess was really surprised, I mean, she has no idea you live here." The discussion was starting to become a bit too dangerous for Liz's taste, so she decided to turn it against Kyle.

"So… um… I didn't know you and Tess were such good friends?" When she realised that Kyle looked embarrassed at her inquisition, she decided not to dwell on the issue. She was about to say something when Kyle beat her.

"So you… um, you aren't showing yet."

"Oh, um, it's normal, I'm just two months pregnant yet, ya know."

"You're, you're two months pregnant?" She smiled broadly at his questions.

"Yup, Two moths and a week, to be exact!"

When he didn't reply, Liz started worrying that she had said something wrong. Kyle had told her was okay about her being in love with someone else and everything, but was he… really? Her doubts were erased when he burst out of laughing out of nowhere.

"Hush Kyle, or Max is gonna hear you!"

"Oh, yeah, um… sorry." He managed to calm down a bit, and she she was about to ask him what it was about, when he said:

"Tess is coming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC…

I know it's been some time, but I wasn't really in the mood to write lately. But it's here finally, isn't that all that matter? Anyway… 

Please feedback! J


End file.
